campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Alaska Jaye Calder
Forums: Index > http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Regular_Claiming > Name: Alaska Jaye Calder Gender: Female Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Apollo Godly Parent Choice 2: Mercury Godly Parent Choice 3: Jupiter Cohort Choice 1: Cohort 1 Cohort Choice 2: Cohort 2 Faceclaim (A picture of your character): ---- Appearance: Alaska has blonde princess-like curls and ocean blue eyes. She always has a mischievous smirk plastered on her lips, making her two dimples very noticeable. She has a height of 5'6" and a weight of 126 pounds. Personality: Alaska is very mischievous and sneaky. She loves doing pranks, listening to music, playing instruments and singing. She loves swimming and bonding with other campers. She's extremely social and will do anything to be liked, due to her fatal flaw being the feeling of inferiority. Alaska is also scared of being trapped in small spaces. She can be sweet, nice and loving towards her friends and family, but a total assassin when it comes to a battle. History: Her mother, Jessica, was a Daughter of Vulcan. She met Apollo in a bar while she celebrated her twentieth birthday. They immediately clicked, and still sober, they actually did 'it'. Apollo was deeply in love with Jessica, just like she was with him. They knew that a demigod and God couldn't be together, so Apollo left. Throughout Jessica's pregnancy, Apollo made sure she was safe. Jessica gave birth to beautiful Alaska on December 24, while snowing, thus giving Alaska the nickname 'Snowflake'. Jessica would take Alaska every single place she wanted and bought her basically everything, as she was an only child. Alaska always went on trips. Her cousins would always include her on everything. She did slip into depression as a child, due to feeling inferior to her small school classmates, because they had a father and a mother, meanwhile she only had a mother. The students in her school bullied her for not having a father. They bullied her emotionally, not physically. Overall, Alaska did have a happy childhood in a way, but a sad one it another. Yet, it all began going downhill when Alaska turned 13. Alaska and Jessica got attacked by a Scythian Dracaenae in their home. Alaska, already having experiences due to being a Daughter of Vulcan, grabbed her sword. Momentarily forgetting about Alaska, whom was waiting for her in the living room, she lured it to the living room. It immediately saw Alaska and tried to attack, just to be stabbed by Jessica with her sword. Apollo knew he couldn't interfere directly, so he waited nervously up in Olympus, to send Diana if needed. Luckily, nobody was wounded or killed. Except the dracaenae, that is. Jessica knew it was time to tell Alaska about the Roman Mythology, in case of another attack. So, the next day, she calmly explained to Alaska that Roman Gods were real. Alaska was quite shocked, but nevertheless accepted it. A few weeks later, Jessica decided to move from California, where they lived, to Florida. They continued having a happy life, with no other monster encounter. One day, while the now 14 year old Alaska was at the park, she saw a fire-breathing horse. Fearfully, she walked to where her mother was sitting, which happened to be nearby the park. She pointed at the horse, and Jessica's eyes widened. She pulled Alaska to the nearby woods and tried hiding with her there. It didn't work, as the horse spotted them. The fire-breathing horse lunged at Jessica, but she quickly brought out her Imperial Gold dagger and slashed the horse, turning it into Monster dust. Jessica got tired of this and enrolled Alaska in a class where they taught archery. She learned very quickly, due to her father being the God of Archery. Five months after Alaska turned 15, she encountered a Harpy in her school. She lured the harpy to the empty school football field, successfully. She clicked the charm and her bow appeared with the quiver full of arrows. She grabbed an arrow and notched it. She steadily pulled and released, effectively hitting it in the chest. As it turned into golden dust, Alaska mentally thanked her mom for putting her in that class and her father for her abilities with the bow and arrows. She ran to her house, just to find her in the middle of the living room, unconscious and with blood all over her. Alaska shook her awake, which worked. Jessica told her daughter to get to Camp Jupiter in San Francisco. She also told Alaska to check under her bed, where there was a backpack with two sets of clothes, cash, drachmas, ambrosia and nectar. Sapp knew what ambrosia, nectar and drachmas were, as her mom explained it to her a few years earlier. She quickly obeyed and grabbed the backpack. Alaska had asked her mom what had happened and Jessica replied with a "I was attacked by a dracaenae. Luckily, I killed it. I was fatally wounded, but your father healed me before you arrived." They agreed on one thing. It was getting too dangerous, so Alaska would be staying alone in camp until Jessica could move to New Rome. When the time came, they'd decide what else to do. After their last good-byes, she left to the nearest bus station. Her mom couldn't take her because she had to much work. Anyways, Alaska got on a bus, and around two days later, was in San Francisco. Frowning, she made her way to Camp Jupiter, with a unknown teenage girl. Alaska had encountered another monster attack, which she couldn't identify the monster, but was luckily saved by the girl. The girl identified the monster as a hellhound. Apparently, the girl was also a half-blood, and was going to Camp Jupiter. This was going to be the girl's third year at camp. Apparently, her name was Lily, and she was a Daughter of Venus. As they walked, they got to know each other a bit better. Once they got to Camp, Alaska explained everything to the praetors. She was immediately tested with the centurions to decide what cohort she'd be placed in. Weapons: Alaska has a set of Imperial Gold throwing knives and a gold-colored bow with a quiver full of endless Imperial Gold arrows, which turn into a Pandora Bracelet. ---- Please Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) '''Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Comments Accepted! User:TimeLord15/Sig 00:33, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Category:ClaimingCategory:Claimed